


015 - I Love You, Will You...

by storiesaboutvan



Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mini Fic, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesaboutvan/pseuds/storiesaboutvan
Summary: A fic about: Proposals. And Van McCann.





	015 - I Love You, Will You...

It was the biggest headlining show Catfish had played. The stadium was packed, and from side of stage you watched the fans nervously wait. A platform and marquee had been erected to the side, which was housing friends and family. Both Van’s parents and yours were there. His grandfather had also come out for the show. The boys were backstage getting ready. You smiled when Larry went to tape set lists to the stage and the crowd began to chant his name. The air was electric and the night was full of potential.

As expected, they opened with Homesick and Kathleen and it was flawless. The crowd sang each and every word like it was communion. Then, between songs, Van looked at the members of his band and they gave him little nods. A hush came over the audience. Van stepped up to the microphone. You didn’t know what he was doing. Catfish weren’t the type of band to take up time talking shit. 

“Uh, this is mental… I just want to say thank you for coming out. To go from playing to two people, to this… it’s class. I’m gonna take a minute of your time though, and uh, I’m going to ask my best mate Larry to bring someone out here for a second.” Suddenly, you felt Larry’s hands on your shoulders pushing you forward. You went to protest.

“Trust me, Y/N, go,” he said and kept pushing. 

You were standing centre stage in front of a lot of people. You knew that some of Catfish’s fanbase knew of you. When you started to pop up in Benji’s Snaps and their tour diary videos, people had questions. You were lucky that people were mostly supportive and would tag photos of you and Van with #couplegoals. A few people in the audience screamed your name and you gave a little wave, which was then met with a loud cheer from most of them.

“This is my girlfriend, Y/N, and without her we probably wouldn’t have had a third album. Lots of inspiration. She’s just…” He looked at you then. It still wasn’t clear what was happening. Larry was standing just behind him, and Van turned around and something exchanged hands. You didn’t notice though. Van hooked the microphone back in the stand. The audience would understand by action alone. He got down on one knee and you immediately took a step back and covered your mouth with your hands. The audience erupted in screams and cheers and clapping. It made sense now - inviting the whole family.

“Y/N, you’re the queen of the entire world and I love you and I want your last name to be McCann and I want to see you in a wedding dress and I want to have a million babies with you and never be apart from you,” it came out in a rush and it stopped you from breathing. A tear rolled down your cheek. “Will you marry me?”


End file.
